A Package Of Compressed Resilient Articles and Concomitant Method of Unpackaging is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,093 which issued June 17, 1986 to Joseph H. Eckstein. The figures depict the compressed articles as being cylindrical shaped and having circular tubular cores. The exemplary embodiment is stated to have been compressed to reduce the volume of the array of articles (eg, rolls of toilet tissue) reduced by about twelve percent.
A Process Of Packaging Batts Of Fibers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,226 which issued Nov. 3, 1970 to Martin D Le Van et al. This discloses forming a wound batt or roll on a rigid core; removing the core; encasing the roll in an air impervious bag; evacuating air; and securing the contracted structure with a wrapper of sufficient tensile strength to maintain substantially the contracted state. As shown in the figures, there is a void in the center of the completed package which has an oval cross section.
A Method Of Baling Fibrous Material and Bale is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 864,975 which issued Sept. 3, 1907 to Luce. This discloses flattening cylindrical bales of cotton which were formed on a mandrel, and removed from the mandrel before being flattened. Thus, they are coreless, annular bales. The apparatus includes means for tying the flattened bales together in pairs to provide duplex bales.
A Multi-Roll Package Of Compressible Materials is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,311 which issued Apr. 24, 1984 to Rias. This discloses a package which comprises compressible rolls, contoured panels having V-shape troughs, and bindings for securing the rolls and panels into a somewhat compressed orthogonal array. The invention is said to apply in particular to the packaging of fibrous insulating material such as insulating rolls which are subjected to limited compression in order to avoid permanent deformation.